warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Anything that has this '(?)' after it has been talked about by the Devs but has yet to be confirmed. Planned Additions Warframes *Wisp (PH) Devstream 115 - 59:08 *Hildryn Devstream 122 Enemies *Sentient **Support sentient will revive the destroyed ones PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45 **Flying Eidolon (involved in Jupiter rework) Devstream 100 - 51:10 *Corpus **Gas City enemies Devstream 117 - 30:56 *Bosses **Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25TennoLive 2016 - 39:28Devstream 97 - 41:52 **Boss-themed enemies Devstream 79 - 49:40 **Grineer walking tank field-boss for Plains of Eidolon Devstream 106 - gif-clip *Duviri Devstream 122 - 28:09 **New faction Weapons *Sentient Arm Weapon PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45Devstream 101 - 44:24 *Lunaro Arcata (as a PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06Devstream 78 - 59:17Q& A With DE-Scott - 24:13 *Two Handed Katana (delayed for melee 3.0) Devstream 104 - 30:17 *Dual wielding Devstream 81 - 1:02:31 *Grineer two-handed saw TennoCon2017, Art Panel - 23:48Devstream 101 - 50:38 *Tenno sword and poniard Devstream 112 - 30:14 *Infested Heavy Blade Devstream 112 - 31:14 Companions *More Kavat/Kubrow breeds Devstream 82 - 19:47 Gameplay *Additional Quests **"The New War" TennoLIVE 2018 - 57:31 *Damage 3.0 Devstream 80 - 25:05Twitter - Steve Sinclair (20 Feb 2016)Devstream 101 - 20:43 **Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" **Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance ** rework Devstream 97 - 39:10 *Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 *Bleedout rework Devstream 70 - 21:33 *Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 **Corpus Gas City rework (early 2019) Steve Sinclair Tweet - Gas City ComparisonDevstream 117 - 27:01Devstream 120 - 53:44 ***"Amalgams"Devstream 122 - 19:30 ****New reward structure, enemy types, lore **Sentient Outpost TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 15:51 **New Landscapes TwitchCon 2017 Warframe Panel - 41:05 **Corpus Outpost remaster Steve Sinclair Tweet - 2019 tileset remaster **Planes of Duviri Devstream 122 - 28:09 *"Kingpin" missions Devstream 80 - 22:33PAX Aus 2016 Panel - 58:15 **Provides Clan or Alliance-based rewards Steve Sinclair Periscope (2016) @ 23:35 *Daily mission builder Devstream 81 - 33:12 *Shared squad ship TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 13:13 **Railjack (2019) TennoLIVE 2018 - 1:06:04Devstream 117 - 17:49 *Removal of keys from Derelicts and dispersion of them through System Reddit AMA *More Peculiar Mods *Melee 3.0 (released by weapon types) Devstream 115 - 28:13Devstream 121 - 28:12 *Archwing rework Devstream 117 - 26:27 *Alerts and challenges rework **"Wolf of Saturn 6" Devstream 122 - 21:01 ***Set of daily and weekly challenges that unlock over weeks ***Introduction of new characters and a new villain through a short story ***Mostly cosmetic rewards but some high end power too *Orb Vallis expansion **Deck 12 - Exploiter Orb event Devstream 122 - 19:07 ***New boss and lore Cosmetics *Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel ** Devstream 67 - 26:25Devstream 79 - 30:16 ** TennoLIVE 2018 - 12:15 ** TennoLIVE 2018 - 10:57 ** TennoLIVE 2018 - 12:28 ** Devstream #116 - 10:40 *Cloth Physics Mesh (Rig) updates for Devstream 79 - 47:52Devstream 82 - 54:55 *"Proto" Skins for Weapons Devstream 97 - 28:40 *More animations for Operators: idle sets/pet interactions/melees Devstream 100 - 16:34 *Operator hair quality upgrade Devstream 105 - 17:55 **New hairstyles *Dojo decorations: **Music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 **Decorative NPCs **Syndicate sets *Custom skins on Zaws Q&A With DE-Scott - 31:04 Other *Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 *Syndicate Standing additions **Weekly Hitman-style syndicate missions Devstream 80 - 21:12 *Fixing items on the Bourbon List *Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 *High Dynamic Range (HDR) console support Devstream 80 - 17:45 *Environmental graphic overhaul Devstream 81 - 28:42 *Kavat Genetic Code drop rate buff (?) Devstream 81 - 1:01:08 *Sortie reward rework / balance Devstream 97 - 53:33 *Modpack and other item bundle reworks Warframe Forums - DE-Marcus *Nuptia integration Devstream 82 - 59:25 References Category:Browse